


Study Break

by Rosey_Writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ball Gag, Cat Ears, Friends With Benefits, GlitterBeefs AU, Handcuffs, Howdy AU, Light Dom/sub, Lovers, M/M, Med Student Ryan, PWP, Pet Names, Pet Play, Petplay, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Ryan tries to study but Shiro is needy, Shiro is VERY needy, Still love ya Tofu, mild bondage, stripper shiro, take your pick, vibrating butt plug, w/ a cat tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Writes/pseuds/Rosey_Writes
Summary: ((GlitterBeefs AU//Howdy AU))Ryan's been studying all night, and Shiro has something else on his mind. Teasing and smut ensue.





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buffshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffshiro/gifts).



> This was a really good excuse to get back into writing smut. A _reeeeeaaaaally_ good excuse X'D
> 
> Again, this is for you, Tofu~

Ryan hummed as he poured over his notes yet again. He just about had this all memorized, but this last key term was proving to be particularly—

He jolted suddenly when a familiar weight draped over his back and pressed against his head, an exasperated sigh escaping him as he was reminded exactly _why_ he was having such a difficult time studying.

“Ryan… baaaabe… Shouldn’t you take a break…?” Muscular arms gently wrapped around his chest as well as Shiro shifted and rested his chin on Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan didn’t even have to look. He knew that face was sculpted into the best-practiced pout and puppy eyes he’d ever seen.

Another sigh escaped him. “Soon, Shiro… I just have one more term to get down.”

There was a huff, the breath hot on Ryan’s ear and sending a shiver down his spine. _Dammit…_ Shiro knew _exactly_ what he was doing, and Ryan would be damned if he said that it wasn’t working… but only just a little. “You said that an hour ago…”

Ryan rubbed his face, an idea slowly forming in his mind, and it was all he could do to keep from grinning as he figured out how they would both win. _Thank god this wasn’t a midterm or a final he was studying for_.

He finally turned his head and gently kissed Shiro’s cheek, gray eyes widening slightly in surprise. “Alright, kitten…” Ryan’s voice rumbled from his throat in a low purr, the man instantly seeing his lover’s reaction. “Why don’t you go get your toys and we can get started?”

An excited nibble on his lower lip and a slight nod that shifted silver locks, and Ryan knew Shiro was so deep into his need that he wouldn’t catch onto any plan Ryan concocted. He did make a show of going to clean up his notes as Shiro went into his bedroom, but really, he was just organizing the clusterfuck so that he could get right back to it. He managed to turn and face Shiro as he came back out, small box in his hands.

Shiro hands it over to Ryan, coy grin on his face. “Why don’t you pick everything this time, since this is to help you destress?”

The god Eros couldn’t have handed him a better gift. He had his plan all figured out, and Shiro was just falling for it hook, line, and sinker. Ryan just gave him a sweet smile and a “thank you” before making a show of going through the box and pulling each item out slowly. After he had pulled the cat ears and the cuffs out, Ryan turned his attention back to Shiro, quirking an eyebrow at him. “Aren’t you wearing a little much, _kitten_?”

Ryan barely contained his smirk as he watched those lustrous eyes go dark with lust and that muscular form shiver in anticipation, Shiro nodding as he slowly stripped. Every movement was well practiced, both from his job as a stripper and their personal activities in either of their homes, Shiro knowing just what muscles to tighten and what parts of him to sensually roll.

_“Oh my god, my plan is about to fall apart,”_ Ryan realized with a start, quickly going back to making a show of pulling out the last two items even if his movements were just a little faster.

Cat ears, padded cuffs, cat tail vibrating plug, ball gag…. Yeah, he was ready to continue with his plan now.

He looked up to find Shiro in the glorious buff, smirking as he watched the man eye each item with unabashed desire and a tantalizing lick of his lips. Hating to break the magic of the moment but knowing his patience and his plan wouldn’t last long with this sight in front of him, he addressed Shiro again, using that deep rumbling purr that he knew without a doubt would hypnotize Shiro. “Now, kitten... Why don’t you give me a nice show and get yourself ready for the plug?”

An eager nod, and the man stumbled into action, Ryan noting with no small amount of pride and amusement that Shiro’s cock was already half hard and swinging between his legs as he quickly got the lube they had left in the living room. He then sank to his knees in front of Ryan, giving his crotch an expectant look before looking back up to Ryan with a pout curving those plump lips. “Aren’t you going to undress...?”

Ryan chuckles and runs his fingers through Shiro’s hair slowly, watching him melt at just that simple touch. “Once you’re all trussed up, nice and pretty for me. Why don’t you turn around let me watch you prepare yourself?”

That pout lingered for a good few seconds longer, almost making Ryan think he’d have an uphill battle from here on. Those seconds passed for what seemed like hours before Shiro finally turned around, Ryan taking a quiet deep breath before relaxing back in his chair. His breathing hitched when Shiro shifted and leaned forward, and for the briefest instance, Ryan was ready to throw his plan out the window.

That puckered entrance with that cock and balls dangling tantalizing beneath it… It was like a pendulum, drawing Ryan into an all-too-familiar spell. The spell was deepened when Shiro’s lubed fingers reached back in a slow trail over a perfect sculpted ass to that pucker, trailing slow circles until the skin was glistening. He nearly lost the last of his sense when the tips of those two lubed fingers dipped into the tight entrance, barely missing how Shiro shuddered even as he pumped those fingers slowly into the tight channel.

Time slowly blurred with each pump, every spread of that entrance, and Ryan had to force himself to look away, to reach over and grab that plug off the table. He crouched behind Shiro once he had the plug in his hand, kissing the back of his neck as he brought the plug in front of Shiro’s gaze. “Now, why doesn’t my kitten get the plug ready, so I can slide it in right where you want it?”

Shiro gave him a look – somewhere between the strongest lust and the slightest irritation – but those succulent lips still parted ever so slightly, tongue emerging and running over the tip of the plug. Again, Ryan found himself tested with the memory of what _exactly_ that tongue could do, the absolute bliss it could create with just a few flicks…

If that was a test, then the next part was a damn trial sent by Aphrodite herself, as Shiro took the tip into his mouth, nearly sucking the plug out of Ryan’s hand as the bulb disappeared behind those lips. It emerged glistening, slight trail of saliva keeping the toy connected with Shiro’s softly gaping mouth, and Ryan kissed behind his ear in an attempt to show he still had _some_ semblance of control. “Good kitten.”

A shudder wracked Shiro’s body again as Ryan brought the plug back to Shiro’s pucker, slowly trailing it around the lubricated skin before easing it in. Ryan hummed in delight as Shiro shivered with every second that he prolonged this until the toy slid completely into him, the black cat tail laying limply on the ground. His voice dropped to that deep rumbling purr again, this time leaning right into Shiro’s ear before he spoke and turning on the plug for added measure. “ _Very_ good kitten. Now put your ears on and sit in your chair at the table.”

Shiro gasped sharply at the sensation from Ryan’s voice and breath and the vibrations of the plug, but he still managed to nod and ease himself to his feet. He grabbed the ears and easily slid them on, tussling his hair to help hide the band before he carefully sat in his chair. As he lowered himself, Ryan had to take a sharp breath at seeing Shiro’s full erection, small bead of precum at the tip.

He quickly distracted himself by grabbing the cuffs and the gag, also grabbing the little bell that they used as a tell for when they couldn’t speak but also couldn’t take anymore. Shiro shifted nervously as he approached, still looking every bit as eager as when he first went to get these items from the room. “Arms behind the chair. You know the rules.”

Shiro pouted slightly even as he complied. “I want to be able to touch you, though…”

“And you’ll get your chance, babe.” Ryan promised as he hooked the cuffs through the chair and then fastened them, sliding the bell into his hand. “Promise you’ll remember to drop that if you get overwhelmed, okay...?”

Shiro turned his head as much as he could, smiling warmly at him through the lust that was still apparent on his features. “I promise, handsome…”

Ryan managed a small, warm smile and gentle kiss to Shiro’s temple. How he loved this man… bratty, needy spells and all. He finally brought the ball gag up, carefully securing it in a way that he didn’t pinch Shiro’s skin or catch his hair. “Now let’s make sure this is in place. Don’t need the neighbors complaining again.”

Ryan watched as the tips of Shiro’s ears turned bright red in embarrassment from the memory. Getting interrupted while screwing on the kitchen counter with icing on his lips when the police came to check on the disturbance… The two of them would be remembering than until they died. His mind was pulled from the memory as he leaned against the table and took in the sight Shiro made, absolutely desperate and only able to beg for relief with those wonderfully expressive eyes.

“Here’s how this is gonna play out, kitten. I’m going to finish memorizing that last term, and you’re not allowed to cum until I do so. Understood?”

Shiro whined audibly past the gag but reluctantly nodded his head in consent. Ryan finally managed a sigh of relief and sat down, pulling his notes and flashcards back out and subtly pulling the plug’s remote out of the box. He slowly started going over the terms he already knew, and every few terms, he dialed up the vibration’s intensity.

Each increase brought the expected response, Shiro moaning softly at first and then louder the higher the intensity rose. With each moan, each shift that made the cuff links gently resound off of the chair, Ryan found himself glancing up at Shiro, taking in his increasingly flushed skin, the spit shining off the ball gag, the desperate gaze with tears pricking the edge of his eyes… and trying to ignore how tight his briefs were growing.

Soon his terms were blurred with thoughts of taking Shiro over the table, in his lap, bent over the couch, all to the point where he had to repeatedly go over his terms. He found his fingers tapping idly on the table, barely able to go over that last damned term to his satisfaction as his mind was clouded with the obsession of finding another kind of satisfaction. Of having Shiro screaming his name until he was a panting, blubbering mess…

_Fuck it._

Ryan is putting his last flashcard aside faster than he stripped down for work at the club and crossing over to Shiro. He fumbled with the key for the handcuffs in his haste, almost resorting to breaking the chains or the chair, but he managed to remove them and the ball gag in quick succession, Shiro turning his head in confusion only for Ryan to grip his hair tight and kiss him forcefully before growling deeply in his ear.

“Stand. Now.”

Shiro nods frantically, scrambling to his feet to be immediately pulled into another heated kiss. Ryan nipped at his lips as he turned around with Shiro and sucked at his lower lip as he pressed against Shiro to reach around him and ease the plug out. His lover whined pitifully, grinding his hips against Ryan’s in desperation. The friction through his sweatpants drew a deep moan from Ryan even as he finally removed the plug and tossed it aside, his voice now deep and breathless.

“Shiro… sexy… Mind helping me out…?”

A quick peck of the lips and Shiro was sinking to his knees, his own need put aside for the moment as he pulled the sweatpants down with him. He leaned upward once he was settled back on his heels, nuzzling at the bulge in Ryan’s briefs and even mouthing it slightly which added to the moisture already beading on the fabric. Ryan’s fingers rested in his hair in a quiet plea of urgency, those long fingers tightening as Shiro dragged the waistband down. He hardly flinched when the half-hard erection brushed over his face, a trail of precum being made by the tip dragging along his temple and cheek.

Dazzling smirk in place, luscious lips parted and sucked at the tip, tongue running over the slit as his hand rested on Ryan’s thigh. Those fingers resting in his hair tightened again as he bobbed his head further down along the length, his jaw aching wonderfully as it accommodated the sheer girth of the cock in his mouth. His tongue continued to rub and massage the meat in his mouth, only stopping with a soft whimper when Ryan eased his head back and his mouth off the cock.

“Much better, handsome… But I’m sure there’s somewhere else you want this,” he purrs softly, rubbing his hair.

Shiro’s excitement was palpable as he stood back up and pressed his lips to Ryan’s desperately, Ryan tasting himself on his love’s lips and tongue as he easily lifted him and rested him on the table. His hips now seemed to move of their own accord, grinding slowly against Shiro’s hips and creating a sweet, euphoric friction as their cock pressed and rubbed against each other. Shiro’s gasps turned to whimpers steadily, precum steadily dripping from his tip and adding further lubrication to Ryan’s cock, until finally, Ryan held him steady, leaning him back enough so that he could watch as Ryan sensually stroked his cock and held the tip to his quivering pucker.

He eased himself inside, the two moaning softly at the wonderful pressure as Ryan started a steady pace. His hands gripped scarred hips tightly as Shiro’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, and their breaths and moans mingled together with every thrust and rock of the hips, the pace picking up to the point that the table started creaking and Shiro’s cat ears fell to the table.

Shiro whines pitifully, Ryan feeling his walls clench and cluing him in as to what was going on before Shiro even begged. “R-Ryan… I’m n-not going to last…”

Ryan nips along his jaw, careful to not leave marks that would raise unwanted questions at the strip club even as he felt that familiar heat rapidly pooling in his balls. “Then cum. Cum and _scream_ for me.”

A sharp thrust of his hips and Shiro couldn’t stop it, white heat coursing through him as he cried out in ecstasy. His cum coated their chests in spurts, Ryan hardly giving a damn as he screwed Shiro through his orgasm. The man’s voice cracked as his body jolted from sensitivity, Ryan’s name the only thing falling from his lips and finally pushing Ryan to his own orgasm. With a growl, he buried himself to the hilt and came hard enough that his body trembled, his cock and balls spasming as he painted Shiro’s channel completely white.

The euphoria left Ryan slightly lightheaded, resting his hand on the table next to Shiro to brace himself and keep himself steady as he laid his head on Shiro’s shoulder to catch his breath. Shiro kept holding onto him as they rode their highs down, blinking in surprise when Ryan started chuckling.

“Ryan… what’s so funny?”

Ryan’s chuckles evolved into hysterical laughter, his body trembling with laughter soon after. “I just remembered that term’s definition… and I just hope no one looks under my desk while I take that test.”

It took Shiro just a moment for his post-lust brain to catch up to what Ryan was getting at and was soon laughing right along with him.

He almost wanted to tag along to see if the situation would play out like Ryan was thinking it would.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's a funny thing in psychology where you can learn to associate certain things with your studying experience, and you can remember those things when you apply the studied material. 
> 
> Take from that what you will ;)
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Also, check out colieb2183's [Muscle Groups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809994)! We actually posted these stories within seconds of each other XD
> 
> She has the same themes in this story (Ryan trying to study and Shiro being needy), and she did a _really_ good job with it~


End file.
